


On A Friday Night

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, Charles can still walk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: An imagine where reader gets entangled between competative best friends, Erik and Charles, who happen to have an obvious crush on her and happen to be only good at chess and NOTtwister.





	On A Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, i just wanted to write really bad but at the same time i'm lazy soooooooo i did somethig quick thus this fic  
> *mic drop*  
> xxx

"I'm kind of tired actually and-" _"NO!"_ the two men shouted, turning to the speaker, then to each other, cutting off the woman they made watch their round of chess for the _final_ (sixth and counting) time.

"I'm just about to beat him." Erik stated with a raised brow.

"You mean _I'm_  just about to beat _you." With a stick_ , Charles thought as he replied to his _best friend._

The poor girl cringed internally at there high voices and yawned, a fake one but twas subtle enough. "If you're still going to make me stay here, you two might as well include me in your game." she spoke bored and _actually_ tired, simply wanting to remove herself form the hostile and awkward situation. The two, interest piqued with the idea of getting to team up with the woman, looked at her and thought of what she said. "Do you have a game in mind?" Erik asked, causing Charles to turn to him and blurt out. "Yes, yes, do you have a game," he cleared his throat, _"in mind?"_ Erik turned to his friend with a warning face that read, _don't-you-dare-read-her-mind,_ to which Charles replied with a disbelieving face that read, _of-course-I-won't-you-low-life._

She shrugged, "I don't know, _twister?"_

The two turned to each other with brows deeply knit, and the woman thought herself foolish for thinking that either of them would be interested in playing the game they probably didn't even have.

 _"Alright. "Very well."_ The Erik and Charles suddenly blurted out, respectively, at the same time. Charles then stood up from his chair and turned to the apple of his eye, "I'll go look for the game in my closet." Charles winked, making Erik's blood boil.

When Charles reached out for the door and opened it, it suddenly opened too quick, in turn, it hit the man's nose, causing him to pull back and whimper. "Are you alright?" The woman who witnessed the occurrence asked. Charles simply brushed it off, "I guess I don't know my own strength." He tuned back to eye the man who controlled metal, obviously the reason why that happened, but saw that he and the beautiful maiden had been laughing at whatever obnoxious nonsense Erik whispered. Charles clenched his jaw.

Before leaving the room, just as Erik was scratching his nose, something took over him, in turn, making him punch himself on the face. He chuckled and cupped his nose just as the woman gasped and knit her brows, "Are y-" "I guess I'm so used to using my fists, they have a mind of their own." Erik brushed off, then eyeing the man who controlled minds, obviously the reason why that happened. Charles raised a single brow and shrugged before leaving the room.

 _Two can play that game,_ both men mentally noted.

"Move your foot away from my face, Erik!" Charles tried to nudge the leg in front of him away with his forehead.

"LEFT FOOT ON BLUE, CHARLES! Left foot on blue!"

"Gah, this was a bad idea, we should just-" _"NO!"_  the two men shouted, Erik over Charles, struggling to turn to the woman they made watch _their_ round of twister for the _final_ (third and counting) time. And to think they said they were going to let her join.

"I'm just about to beat him." Charles stated with a raised brow.

"You mean _I'm_  just about to beat _you." With a pipe_ , Erik thought as he replied to body underneath his chest.

The frustrated being left to spin the wheel and watch the two men bark at each other groaned at the sight of them but then found her saving grace, a busy Hank, face covered in a book walked in the war zone which was the library. Seizing the opportunity presented before her eyes, she jolted up from where she sat spoke, "Oh of course I'll help you out again, Hank!"

Hank, who walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a green, hard bound book, looked at her as if she asked him how to divide by zero. Before he could question her statement, she flashed him a face that she needn't be a mind reader to express, and he needn't be a mind reader to decipher. His blue eyes widened and he stuttered a chuckle, "Oh, ye-yeah. I thought you forgot about that."

Erik and Charles deep found concern in that statement as the fought to keep themselves up. "No way, I thought you forgot!" She then walked over to the man, "we should get to it then."

Hank had his arm linked in hers, and they then walked off. "Su-re, yeah-yeah." The man wearing glasses started stuttering but the frantic woman reassured him as the exited the room. "I swear it's for a good cause." she whispered under her breath.

"Wait, where are you-" _"Have fun boys!"_ She called as soon as she stepped out of the room.

Now both alone in the living room, the two found no point in keeping on in their competitive way especially not in holding themselves up at the moment.

"This was your fault." Erik spoke, collapsing on the man beneath him. Charles groaned and huffed in pain due to the new and sudden weight on his back. "Oh get off me."


End file.
